duofranchisefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Timeline c. 4,600,000,000 B.C. *The yellow star Sol forms in the Milky Way galaxy. c. 4,540,000,000 B.C. *The planet Earth forms. c. 3,800,000,000 B.C. *Life emerges on Earth. Early Modern Era 17th Century *Linden City formed. *Linden City organizations including O.W.C.A formed. Wild West May =8 = * Scrooge, Fenton’s ancestor, a time-traveling Gyro and Goldie inadvertently create the Gold Rush while trying to save the town from complete bankruptcy which would turn it into a ghost town. * Gage Creed, Stephen King actor, was killed by a passing truck. * At the funeral, Louis Creed, Gage’s father, is attacked by his father-in law which causes Gage’s coffin to fall down. * Infuriated and disgusted, Bill Green disowns Cricket from the Green family and the boy starts to condemn female kind which kickstarts his transformation into the malevolent Ben Schmitz. * After a lengthy mission gone awry, Nancy Green and her children Cricket and Tilly Green were all arrested and transported to the desolate Pollen Asylum. Despite their imprisonment, Nancy and Tilly Green were freed due to being women and Tilly in turn being cute and innocent. Cricket, however, wasn’t as fortunate and was drugged with the pollen for his alleged crimes thus with the sanity slippage he gained, combined with the treacherous mindset of women merely being animals at best, he is corrupted with evil and became a homicidal sexist super villain. * Ben forms the Boys Next Door and they travel to Zachary’s childhood to begin their anti-woman regime. Modern Era 20th Century 1900 *Hector Rivera was born. *Ernesto De La Cruz was born. 1918 *Hector and Ernesto were shot dead by McSlade's ancestor, Slocum McSlade. 1919 *Slocum McSlade was subsequently executed upon having his crimes revealed by Unikingdom monarch Warren with future McSlade descendants swearing vengeance on the Unikingdom crown. 1946 *Darwin Watterson I was born. 1974 *The King of the Unikingdom was born. 1975 *Meteora Diaz, a member of the Diaz family, was born. *The future Queen of the Unikingdom was born. *Commissioner McSlade was born. 1979 *Bea was born. 1980 *Sir Gareth was born. *Darwin Watterson II was born. 1983 *Thor was born. 1989 *The King and Queen got married. 1992 April =10 = *Cottontail was born. ???? *Garfield Logan was born. 1996 *Blu was born. *Garfield was transferred to the LCPD Experimentation Labs for species transformation. *Garfield, upon becoming a green humanoid while gaining animal traits and tendencies, was sent to slavery by McSlade. 1997 *The King of the Unikingdom ran away and eloped with a human (i.e. Meteora Diaz) presumably getting married months later. *Glen was born. 1998 *Perry the Platypus was born. 1999 *Darwin Watterson II and his son were separated. September =2 = *Zachary Delightful (then known as Laramie “Lars” Utonium) was born. *Zachary Delightful encountered near-fatal complications thanks to Stef Lune and her wicked husband Mordecai Lune and undergone surgery while being branded as the "Arkansas Baby" for his apparent survival. =12 = *Garfield broke out of the camp he was imprisoned in and went into hiding until years later. 2000 *Zachary is taken in by the Delightful family during this time and remained with them in the years that followed. *Chloe Park was born. *Louie Duck was born. *Unikitty was born. 21st Century 2001 *The 9/11 Incident occurs with Scrooge helping with the incident. 2002 *Puppycorn was born and had the ambiguous fate of being raised by the Unikingdom Royal Family much to his unknowing delight. 2007 *Zachary starts his story. *The events of Massive Movie Mondays take place. 2008 *Zachary and Perry the Platypus develop a friendship that only strengthened after each incident. *Puppycorn leaves the Unikingdom crown upon discovering his true heritage. 2010 *Zachary and Carrie meet for the first time. 2014 *The events of Ordinary Day take place. 2015 *The events of Dino Charge take place. *The Furious Five is formed and gets disbanded in the first month of Summer. *Zachary first meets Commander Carl, the first known Grizzly Empire agent to encounter the "Arkansas Baby", and finishes him easily. *The Figure-Men is formed and gets disbanded after getting injured or killed during their encounter with Leopold Archer, a hired hitman. *Puppycorn and Bea join forces in an attempt to keep the Empire going during that time. 2016 *The Group is formed and presumably is discarded for the Myles Bots team that Zachary had developed. *The first team of Myles Bots is finally formed and consists of Raphael (later known as Red Stripe), Creek and Maui. *The Pahkitew Civil War occurs and is immediately thwarted by Zachary and Silas Ramsbottom (its instigator) goes MIA. *Silas Ramsbottom resurfaces and subsequently turns from bad to good upon realizing that he'll nevertheless be a fugitive either way and falls into a crevice. *Zachary meets Dave Seville, Professor Utonium and for an ongoing time Donald Davenport and coerces them into joining him in saving the world. 2017 *Raphael, Creek and Maui part ways after an argument from Carmen Delightful. *The Myles Bots remains in a prototype phase and the defeats from the Summer Edition 3 arc villains were dealt with by separate teams. 2018 *Zachary, Hector Rivera, Ernesto De La Cruz, Lloyd Garmadon, Steve Trevor move to the Firstborn Motel and meet Unikitty for the first time. *Flynn the Human Being was born. *Zachary and the gang spent time in the Firstborn Motel while Flynn grew to his teen years at an alarmingly fast rate. *Hector meets Max Tennyson, Creek, the Rabbit Sisters, Thor and Darwin Watterson at separate times. *Perry reveals himself as a plant spy before he sacrifices himself to destroy Blu and end his madness for good. *The rebellion destroys the Grizzly Empire founding ship crippling the Grizzly Empire until its followers' death sealed its endgame. *Watson briefly joins the Myles Bots before betraying the team and immediately dying by having his soul sent to the Arkham Dimension. *Max Tennyson is killed by Glen. *Linden City is destroyed by the evil prince Puppycorn and his cohort Bea whom he turns into a rabbit for attempting to defy Blu's legacy. *Puppycorn dies while Bea joins the Myles Bots renaming herself Flopsy at the time. *The late spy was partially reincarnated into Perry the Platypus in his rightful glory but succumbs to grief upon losing his loved ones and at first jumps to the conclusion that Zachary is really one of his enemies in disguise but gets second thoughts after seeing said target at a different spot than Zachary and starts to think that Zachary, Thor, Darwin, Flopsy and the others are really spies working for L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N and that he is the hero not Zachary thus setting him up as the newest threat to Linden City and more specifically the entire Myles Bots family and begins a manhunt for them. *A man looking exactly like Nya as Samurai X discovers the news about Thor and Darwin having a central role in Watson's resurrection and goes after them. *After fits from the Delightful family's youngest, the entire city turns against Zachary, Thor, Darwin and to an extent Flopsy. *Freddy the Ferret is captured by a prejudiced group of eco-terrorists and turns into a wolf-like creature resembling Hel's pet from Thor: Legend of the Magical Hammer. *Zachary and the Myles Bots encounter Sir Gareth and find themselves in danger from the entire Linden City Anti-Peace Syndicate but are saved by the Samurai X-clad man who reveals his name: Whiplash. *Flopsy was captured by the BND and hit by Toyman's disintegration beam which was now owned by Perry the Platypus. *Garfield revealed his origins and joined the team in finding Flopsy and saving the world from certain doom. *Zachary, Thor, Darwin and Garfield save Shelby Marx's grandmother and as a result cause people to realize that the team may actually be heroes. *The JESSIE Crew cause civil unrest upon revealing the story of King Kong but indirectly convince people that all higher creatures (I.E.: predators) are like that. *Cottontail is revealed to have survived the explosion that occurred in Elmore Junior High and traveled to the Realm of Magic with her memories intact for many months thereby skipping the destruction of Linden City, the brief encounter with the treacherous Puppycorn and the arrival of Whiplash, Garfield Logan, a now-mutated Freddy the Ferret, Darwin Watterson and Thor. *Hector Rivera and Creek reunite with Cottontail and by extension Thor and Darwin thereby creating the Myles Bots team and bringing the foundation of its main members to its logical conclusion. *Mopsy and Flopsy reunite with Cottontail and join the Myles Bots as co-members. *Thor, Darwin and Flopsy are selected to keep the Myles Bots family alive as founding members. *Zachary Delightful is disowned by the Delightful family and went down in history as a black mark on both monster and human history. *Bigotry goes on the rise upon Langer's spree reaching an all-time high. *Thor and Flopsy leave the team. *Zachary graduates from Linden City High with Darwin along with him as Plagg, Mantis and Cri-Kee joining the group. *Plagg and Mantis prepare to leave the team and do so not long after. *Suzy Diaz puts all of Perry the Platypus' loved ones on "Lockdown" and they all die as a result of planted explosives thus Perry 2 declares the Myles Bots fugitives when he thinks Zachary is really a Supervillain in disguise. *Blue Beetle and Pipsqueak join the team. *Linden City is destroyed. *Varian is resurrected after the Arkham Dimension's destruction. *Pipsqueak briefly perished in the line of duty leaving Drake Parker to take her place up until her resurrection. *Scrooge is exposed as the mastermind of the Grizzly Empire and dies as a result. *The events of Incredibles 2 take place. *Tilly from the Duo-Franchise dimension becomes the Screenslaver. *Louie Duck saves the teens from a sociopathic waiter during that time revealing himself as Whiplash and Cri-Kee sacrifices himself to save the team. *During the events of "The Rival", Louie Duck is revealed to be the nephew of Scrooge McDuck and, because of Scrooge's crimes, is rejected by Chloe Park. *Chaos instilled in the remnants of the city reign until Zachary reveals his origin to the rest of the Myles Bots supporters and they prepare for the Parade Battle against Melvin. *Chloe Park turns into a bear and runs into Zachary and the rebellion. *Chloe Bear and Louie Duck make up. *The teens and Laramie run into Cricket, Remy and the main Tilly. *"Parade Day" and "DIY Guys" take place. *Zachary and the Myles Bots fight Melvin and win the fight upon Melvin's death. *Louie Duck officially joins the team while Zachary promises to help him with his physical form. *Darwin Watterson leaves the town for a day off during the events of "Before GizmoDuck Part 1" while Zachary and the others try to help Louie. 2019 * After certain events have taken place, the Powerpuff Girls perish in all timelines except the mainstream timeline. * The Collider Arc takes place after a lengthy car chase culminates in a firework display. * As a result, several Collider people were stranded in the Duo-Franchise dimension. * Zachary Delightful and Kayla Kassady (niece of Cletus Kassady) marry. * During the course of the Hospital Arc, the newly reformed Rex Dangervest, Spider-Ham, Kevin Levin and Swift (Mordecai’s youngest son) fought against the treacherous Dr. Richard McJakobo and his bosses Stef and Mordecai Lune. * Janet Van Dyne, Shazam and the newly resurrected and redeemed Pikachu have been recruited into the Myles Bots and Flutterfilly is also in the same vein as Darwin Watterson as she is also recruited to join the team. * Carrie Courageous, finally fed up with the prejudice in the world as seen through Zachary’s training partner for an elementary school and realizing the flaws in everyone even people like Barry the Sausage, becomes the superhero Rescue and joins the team in fighting against the evil Duo-Franchise timeline counterpart of Spike, Twilight Sparkle and Sanjay Patel (also known as Dark Mayhem). * Felix Delightful, having been conceived by Zachary during a port surgery, is born after Cat Noir’s attempted cataclysm power on Zachary combined with a blast from Cyborg causes the womb to shatter saving Zachary from rotting completely and giving the original Felicity from the Duo-Franchise timeline a successor. * When a video of the events of “It’s A Trap” is leaked by Panda Bear (who lost his mind out of being wrongly chewed out by Lori Loud who is depressed over her breakup with Bobby), Zachary becomes a fugitive from the Hero League and is promptly declared a Myles Bot with the gang agreeing. This finally occurs in the episode “Illegalization Exposed” a few episodes after superheroes are once more illegal and when they got exposed, the Hero League got shut down. * The Myles Bots finally form with the members being Zachary Delightful, Ducky, Genie, Ebenezer Firewater, Mysterio, Fluttershy-Angel and Eleven. The first three managed to form a resistance group against kid-adult wars and prejudice. * Stef finally dies after being electrocuted to death. * Son of Scar sacrifices himself to save Zachary and redeem himself. * Zachary is ordered to enter Blackfriar Orphanage after a misunderstanding caused by the delusion that Felix is really a dangerous virus threatening to turn humanity into chattel prompts the frame-up victims to deal with his “attitude” when they think the Myles Bots are being a bad influence on their new recruit. During the misunderstanding, Zachary has part of his DNA surgically removed causing the posthumous akumatization to occur and making people think Zachary had lost his powers and isn’t interesting anymore in any way while prompting Stef to further deceive the town. * After initially being dragged off, Psyduck escapes and rejoins the Myles Bots. * In her remorse, Gwen Stacy is made a victim to Stef’s last acts and is later akumatized into Spider-Guin. * Ebenezer is akumatized into Slapback, a duplicating alien. * During that time, Kanan sacrifices himself making the Myles Bots public enemy #1 to heroes and villains everywhere and giving creation to newly akumatized Bunnicula’s offspring Bunnicula Jr.. * Nick Wilde finally becomes physical in Birthday Game: All-Stars (also Part of the finale of Summertime Debuts) and is killed off ending the Grizzly Empire’s tyranny for good. * Ella, Felix, returning Myles Bot Raphael, Bubbles Utonium and 2010 Rainbow Dash contend for a chance to win a spot on the team in Birthday Game: All-Stars unaware that it is all a trap orchestrated by a Grizzly Empire survivor Nick Wilde. 2019-2020 Year September =3 = * Alakay is resurrected after the Arkham Dimension is left permanently open setting him up as the next main antagonist. =4 = * Louie Duck is imprisoned in the Mines and replaced with a clone thus prompting the start of the Resistance’s foundation. =5 = * Phooey Duck makes his true canon debut in Disney media and by extension all of the Duo-Franchise series thus foreshadowing his true role in the Duo-Franchise. * Two pictures of T’Challa as Star-Lord are revealed not only revealing that Teddy is no longer akumatized but foreshadowing the character’s involvement in the series’ plot. =6 = * The events of the OK K.O. finale The Last Episode take place revealing that the Duo-Franchise takes place in the future of Adventure Time. =7 = * Hiccup and Astrid reveal their true nature and the events of their film trilogy to their children. =8 = * Emma thinks Zachary is being a trash collector and calmly lectures him causing the townsfolk to mistakenly think Zachary is completely infected by the virus “Felicity” and “Miguel” have carried and try to hang Zachary, King Trollex and Athena believing they’re saving the earth from certain chaos. * Donald Duck perishes after quickly falling to his death and breaking his leg. * In the middle of performing a sole memorial for the fallen adventurer, Zachary discovers the Mines and frees Beast Boy, Woodstock and Herobrine from cryogenic imprisonment. =9 = * Stef’s mind is uploaded to the internet in hopes of Alakay’s vengeance towards Darwin Watterson is exacted. * Stef reunites with Zachary and they duel with Spinel faking her death in hopes of painting Zachary as a villain which partially succeeds. * Zachary uses his songs to cure all of Linden City’s current states reverting the world to their original state and leaving the Arkham Dimension open not only bringing back Darwin but extinguishing Watson’s soul as he was smashed in the journey to Hell. * The Resistance is completely founded. December =25 = * Either Randy Jackson or Nick Persons will officially join The Resistance in their movie’s debut. * Determinant characters will be enlisted into The Resistance. February =7 = * Bit officially joins The Resistance after her sequel’s debut. June =5 = * Supergod officially joins The Resistance after his sequel’s debut. December =31 = * Alakay enters the endgame with the Resistance. * Mort officially joins The Resistance after his sequel’s debut. * Dora Marquez gets akumatized into Zombie Addison and officially joins The Resistance after her sequel’s debut. 2021 * The Guardians of the Galaxy (Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Groot, Mantis, Thor Odinson and the newly-resurrected Lyla the Otter) meet the Myles Bots within the year. * In the possible eighth Summer Edition, the Flashpoint timeline is created with the Myles Bots being trapped in the timeline for the summer. * In that time, the akumatized Devon officially joins The Resistance after the premiere of his episode.